Torrent Series
by GlassPeregrine
Summary: The King is dead. He has no heirs, but his daughter. Can she quell the rebellion, bring peace to the country and continue her father's lineage? Comment! Review! Constructively criticize!
1. Chapter 1

Seeds of Rebellion

Short Story by Lawrence Henry

The Kingdom of Polarsice is in peril, and has been for some time. Princess Aleah is the only remaining member of the house of Bardel. The king, Arnau XIV was assassinated while leading a military campaign against rebels from the southern part of the country.

Awakening, Princess Aleah noticed the blood-soaked paper, upon which a letter addressed to her had been hurriedly scribbled. As she rose, she snatched it from its place on her night stand and began to read it, "My precious daughter," it read, "I'm terribly sorry for what is transpiring. If you find and read this, it means my worst fears are true and that my wounds have brought upon me the death of a king. I have found the source of the rebels in the Forest d' Anjou, but be prepared. There is dissention among the soldiers, and they are beginning to join the rebels. Beware of the guile of General Carlos Laxlord, for it seems that he leads the rebellion against the kingdom. My darling Aleah, as you are hereby acting regent of the Kingdom of Polarsice, you must stop him." She frowned heavily, "This treason must be dealt with. But how shall I? How can I redeem my fathers' country? And by what means did I come into possession of this letter?"

Immediately, Aleah called together all of the captains and generals of the kingdom. There were five generals in all: There was Kaine Lorell, the bravest Paladin in the country; John de Aleçon, whose weapon of choice was the Halberd; Javier de Niclaas, whose archery was of no comparison; Ya Saibara, the vagabond swordsman from the kingdom of Squall to the north; and lastly Carlos Laxlord, one of the greatest fencers ever to be born to such a country as Polarsice. In this emergency meeting, Aleah conducted herself, as she should, furnishing the declaration signed by her father. Standing, she stated, "I have received word that my father has been killed. By decree of our beloved King Arnau XIV, I am now acting regent for the Kingdom of Polarsice. I intend to have this rebellion dealt with immediately." All of the men nodded, "This mission may cost you your lives, sires, but in order to revive this kingdom to what it was before, we must stop this threat here and now. There are spies among us…you must sniff them out. There are members within your ranks that wish to see our fair kingdom fall…eliminate them." The solemnity of this speech caused the men to wonder. Finally, Javier spoke, "What will you have us do, your highness?"

"Here are your assignments," said Aleah, "Kaine and Saibara, you will circle the Forest d' Anjou until you reach where the rebels are hiding. Flush them toward the Eastern clearing using diversionary tactics, killing as many as you can along the way. Javier and John, you will then take your forces to the Eastern clearing and wait for the enemy to come out of the forest, at which point you will ambush the remainder. Carlos, your job is to stay and protect my throne. You're all dismissed now, God be with you." She sighed shortly, "And please," she added, "return safely." They returned the farewell, and all except for Carlos left. "Carlos," she said, "Join me in the throne room, please." Bowing politely, Carlos said, "Yes, your highness."

Once within the throne room, the noble figure of Carlos Laxlord knelt before the Princess. "Laxlord," said Aleah, sitting on the now all-too-empty throne of her father, "I know that you wish to have my father's throne, and I know what you've done to try and get it. But as long as there is breath in my body, and I am regent of this country, you will not have it." Grinning mischievously, Carlos drew his rapier from its scabbard. Shaking her head, "Are you sure you want to do this?" said Aleah, rising from the throne and revealing the short sword from above it. "To be honest," said Carlos Laxlord, "I'm quite annoyed. But I'll enjoy watching you squirm. Time to die, wench!" Rushing forward, Carlos thrust his blade toward the Princess' heart. In a graceful motion, she parried the sword, and with a wicked stab pierced his left thigh, dropping him to his knees. Placing her blade on his throat, she said, "Just because I'm a woman means nothing. I'm just as skilled as the rest of you. And, as I told you before, infidel, you will not have the crown! Now that you've attempted to take my life as you did my fathers', however, your rebellion must be dealt with. Your life…is now forfeit in absolution." Carlos, never satisfied with defeat, drove his dagger through the flesh of her forearm, causing blood to gush. Still clutching the short sword, Aleah let out a short yell, quickly stepped back and then brought her blade down, completely severing the ties between the head and body of Carlos Laxlord. "Father," she said, as guards burst into the room, "I've done it. I've avenged you."

Having been treated for her wound, Aleah presently gathered the remaining troops of her countries' army, and said, "Today, men! Today is the day you fight for your King! Today is the day you fight for your Princess! Today is the day you fight for your country!" the resounding huzzah was all but drowned out by the beating of hooves upon the stony road that lead south out of the walled city of Polarsice. Arriving at the Eastern clearing, she told Javier and John of Laxlord's betrayal and death. Not too soon after, were the sounds of fighting heard coming through the woods. Into the clearing poured hundreds of men, a vast mingling of soldiers and rebels. The soldiers then dispersed, and John and Javier sent down a rain of arrows and spears upon the surviving rebels. At the end of this four remained alive, and ready to fight like the cornered rats they were. The largest man Aleah had ever seen stepped forward and shouted, "This is not the end! For I am Kolbin the Great, and my employer will surely pay you in full, your majesty!" given the order, Javiers' troops sent three arrows into all but the man called Kolbin. With the next order, arrows were loosed, hitting his shoulders and knees, rendering even that tower of a man helpless. Aleah rode forward on her horse, and watched Kaine tie the miscreant to the back of her saddle. They rode back to the city, entering the walls thereof once again. Kolbin, dragging behind, sent curses up toward the princess, who replied, "Kolbin, you are a knave, and you shall die for your crime. It is not your place now to throw vain curses to the wind, but to ask God for forgiveness before you die." After the horse stopped, and two soldiers helped carry him to the stocks, he said sincerely, "I have but one question; would you have ever forgiven me?" looking into his eyes, Aleah said, "The truth is, ruthless one, I already have. However, because your crime spilled the blood of our king, an equal dealing of blood must now be spilled in turn for the retribution of that crime. This is as it should be."

The public execution was held later that day. Aleah, and her four trusted generals rose from their seats, as was the custom, and nodded to the executioner. Kolbin was tied down to a stone pillar, designed only for the decapitation of criminals. When asked what for last words, he yelled into the crowd, "I am not the last! As long as there remains government, there will always remain rebellion!" And when the sharp axe was brought down upon his neck, dropping his head to the dusty ground, none noticed the hooded figure standing silently atop one of the battlements but Aleah. Heaving a large sigh, she already knew. The other man must be another. He must have somehow escaped the wrath. What to do about him, she did not know, but the answers to many questions do not appear as soon as provoked.


	2. Chapter 2

Dissention

Short Story by Lawrence Henry

Sitting upon the throne, Aleah Bard, Princess of Polarsice says to Kaine Lorell, her most trusted of generals, "Kaine, I've known you since we were children and since then you haven't changed." Kaine smiled, nodding, "Tis true, your majesty." Aleah stiffened noticeably, "Then I cannot help but to ask, what do you believe I should do about this rebellion that is sweeping through this country? How can I quell these rebels when they had the best king possible?"

Kaine put his hand on his chin, and contemplated as he stepped over to look out the window, where his free hand rested. "This is a hard question to have answered, my princess, for although loyalty was sworn by many, there are few who show it now. It is true, that King Arnau was a good king. He gave food and money to the poor, and those who eventually bought land gave him lavish gifts in return. He punished criminals immediately and according to their crimes. He kept money and land in the hands of the rich, so as to calm their spirits. I cannot think of a thing that our dear king was not doing to keep the people happy. And thus, without a clear cause, I cannot determine a clear solution." Aleah sighed, and slumped in her father's throne. "Why would Laxlord and the others want the throne? What benefit could they have seen in acquiring it?"

"Perhaps I can answer that question." Said a strong yet raspy voice from a mysterious hooded figure, about six feet tall, but hunched over so that the hood of his cloak covered his face as completely as though it were not there. Kaine drew his double-edged sword and stepped toward him, "And just who are you, mysterious one? Are you not satisfied with the gift you have placed upon the table? Reveal your face!" The figure stooped lower. "I am but a lowly traveling swordsman, your highness, and thus I beg your pardon for my intrusion." He paused for a moment then added slyly, "Of course, for that matter, I would have thought you'd remember me." Princess Aleah smiled inwardly, remembering the hooded figure watching the execution of Kolbin the Great.

His voice then regained its serious tone, "However, sir knight, if you do not remove your blade from the air, my news of great import will never reach the light of day…for you." Aleah motioned, and Kaine placed his sword back upon his side. "Strangely, I believe this one to be trustworthy…for now. Please speak enigmatic one." The figure arose and removed the hood. Such a mangled face like none had ever seen. There was a ghastly scar running from just above the ear, down through the face, and into the chin. Aleah and Kaine reeled back, amazed at such a brutal sight. "You have guessed true, my lady. Trust is a strong word and hard to place these days. You may call me Enigma, for my soul has been dead for many years, and I have no more need for a proper name. I will, however, tell you, that I was just a mere child when King Gilliam of Anticipria invaded and razed the kingdom of Squall. But now I roam the lands in search of battles to fight, and places to die. The news which I am about to give you has purpose. I have been living here in polarsice a number of years, and have traveled to and fro. Past the Eastern sea, there is the kingdom of Anticipria, where King Arnau's half brother reigns. For years, he has tried to come up with a plan to take over his dear brother Arnau's kingdom, but it has been to no avail. King Gilliam V of Anticipria is a man with a cruel heart. He is the man that gave me this scar you see on my face. King Gilliam thought I was a spy, though I told him the same as I've told you. I am no more than a sword for hire. After he cut me, I dealt his army a severe blow, and left him a message before my departure. My sworn fealty is still the forgotten kingdom of Squall, but since its burning, I live only to see battle. Will you allow me to fight alongside your army?"

Kaine looked suspiciously into the man's inhumane face, "Why do you wear the hood, if such evil has been done to you? Do you not care that you have been wronged?"

"What am I to do then, good man? Explain my story to all? I say no, my good knight, for I wish for no pity, therefore I request none. On the battlefield, have none of your units guard me, for where I walk, I walk alone. Where I fight, I fight alone. And where I die, I die alone." Aleah and Kaine stood silently, not sure how to approach this mysterious man. Then something, a flicker of a smile, splashed across the scarred face. "You may give me your answer in the morning." Enigma then, almost as suddenly as he appeared, walked quickly out of the throne room, and seemed to have disappeared among the peasants. "How do we know he's telling the truth about the King's brother?" said Kaine, still amazed at the bold actions and cryptic words of Enigma. Aleah thought for a moment. Finally, she said, "Well, there always has been resentment toward my father from Gilliam. He was always jealous that my father was the legitimate heir to the throne of Polarsice. The knowledge of these problems have never surfaced in any gossipers in Polarsice, however, because none can believe that such a good king came from such a broken family. How this _Enigma_ gained his knowledge of their brotherhood, it wasn't here."

"What then shall we do, my princess?" asked Kaine. Aleah put her face into her hands and sighed before raising her head again, "If what he's said is true and my uncle, King Gilliam, is found to be making inroads, then my hand will be forced into war with him." The final guests began to leave shortly after this silent revelation.


End file.
